Gangster
by Tridentwatch
Summary: After killing the Weasleys Harry runs to America to make lots of money.


HARRY POTTER THE GANGSTER

HARRY IS BETRAYED BY THE WEASLEYS WHO STOLE ALL HIS MONEY! SO HE KILLS THEM AND RUNS TO AMERICA BUT HE IS VERY POOR. HOW WILL HE GET MONEY?? PAIRING: MULTI, RATING: MATURE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

CHAPTER ONE  
Harry Potter lived in a gigantic red mansion on the corner of West Foyth St, in the country side. He lived with his wife, Ginny, and they had a lovely life. In the summer he would go sailing with his best friend Ron, and Ron's family, the Weasleys. The rest of the year he would spend his time with his wife cultivating a large farm of apples. It was Ginny's idea.

He was reading the newspaper, with a cup of coffee in his hands and his legs sprawled on the red oak table, like he was a C.E.O of a large corporation. In fact he could have been, because he had been offered that job from the Weasley twins, Fred and George, or Gred and Forge as they liked to be called for their store the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Harry had declined of course, once again Ginny's idea.

It was true that he was bored, but he wouldn't change his place in life for the world, because after all how else would he be with his lovely wife Ginny? He cast a lazy emerald green gaze over at his red haired wife. She was making more coffee, blue berry pancakes, and was also baking a cake in the oven. A proper housewife she was, and feisty as well. Especially in bed.

A blush rose from his neck and rose to his reddening face as he remembered last night, how Ginny just gobbled him up. It was fun to be gobbled up, Harry thought, and he got gobbled up every night. Just one of the perks of being with Ginny.

He was dressed in a white Tommy Hillfigure Long sleeved t-shirt, and blue jeans. They were faded from being washed so many times. Even though Harry practically owned the wizarding world and had a pretty hefty fortune, he still did not like to buy clothes. Shopping creeped him out. But Ginny loved it, and him being such a nice guy and a lucky one as well, he obliged her and even gave her leave to spend however much she would like to spend from his vast fortunes. He was pretty sure she had emptied the bank already with her numerous purchases but once again he really did not care.

Honestly, he did not care, because he was with Ginny.

"How do you like your coffee, honey?" Ginny asked, her red hair waving in the morning sun. Harry lifted an eyebrow, a smirk lined on his face, though not an unkind one but rather a loving one.

"It's great. It will really get me buzzed for what's going to come," Harry said, licking his lips and roaming his eyes over Ginny's scantily clad body. She was wearing a bright pink bra, and small, extremely tight shorts that looked more like boxers.

Ginny winked and gave him a sultry smile before turning around and bending over the pan, giving Harry a good view of her behind. Harry's breath hitched for a moment as he reached a hand out as if he was grabbing it, even though she was twenty meters away from him in the huge marble tiled kitchen. Harry gulped, rose to his feet, and made his way over to Ginny. He grabbed her from behind, lifted her to her feet, earning him a cry of fake shock and alarm (in a playful way of course) and he carried her over to the couch in the living room and fucked her silly.

Ginny moaned and groaned in pleasure under him, and when they were done, in about ten minutes or so, they were both soaked in sweat. "Wow, that was fun!" Ginny exclaimed. "Let's do it again!"

Harry grinned, and obliged. Truly life was awesome because of Ginny. He never noticed the gleam in her eyes as he ripped open her bra, which was kind of like the gleam in her eyes when he gave her that muggle credit card which had unlimited spending, or the kind of gleam in her eyes when he gave in to all their arguments. The gold digger kind of look. Too bad for him, because he was going to get a wake up call real soon.

The fireplace roared and crackled and suddenly turned green. Ron Weasley stepped out. He was dressed in bright green shorts and an orange t-shirt, looking like a surfer with his tan and sunglasses, and weird hairdo. He had dyed it red a few months earlier to look more fashionable, to the roaring amusement of the rest of his family and his best friend, Harry.

Harry turned and looked at Ron, who was staring in shock with his jaws wide open and his eyes looking like tennis balls. "Oh God! What the hell are you doing?" Ron demanded, stepping forward a bit. Then he stepped back in embarrassment, and lifted his forearm over his eyes. "Get dressed for God's sakes!"

Harry and Ginny shot back from each other, still naked and sweat soaked. They were blushing heavily as they started murmuring excuses.

"I don't care! Go!" Ron said, his face red as well. "Gah, this is so embarrassing."

Harry and Ginny ran up the stairs to the bedroom. It was really large: about thirty feet wide and twenty feet long. It was covered in cupboards, all custom made and most of the stuff inside were Ginny's. Harry had a small box in the corner where he kept his underwear, and he also had a little corner in the cupboard where Ginny hanged his jeans, all ironed and looking nice, and his t-shirts and sweatshirts.

"Well, that was fun." Harry said as he quickly shoved on some clothes. Ginny took a bit more time getting ready, but together they both started to go downstairs, a bit apprehensive certainly. Anyone would be when their brother in-law caught them doing it with his sister.

Ginny gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then went out the back door and apparrated out. He wondered where she was going – probably some expensive spa but then again, no expense was too expensive for Ginny. Harry sighed as he thought of the obviously embarrassed and angry Ron in the living room, and said more to himself than anyone: "I guess I'll be seeing you later, Ginny."

He entered the living room, caught sight of Ron intensively examining a pale teal vase in the corner next to the fireplace. "Hey Ron, what's going on?" Harry asked, pretending nothing had happened.

Ron seemed to be of the same mind. "Want to come for a quick pick up game of Quidditch at the burrow?" He asked and glanced down quickly at his Rolex. It was a gift from Harry for his birthday party, and one that he knew Ron certainly enjoyed.

"Yeah sure. I'd love to. How's the new Quidditch pitch you guys got installed last summer?"

"Big." Ron said simply. "It's so great! I mean I can really practice now, and maybe this year I'll get in the Chudley Cannons, huh?"

"Keep working hard on those saves, I suppose." Harry said, and shrugged. "I haven't played Quidditch in so long though…"

"Yeah, I still don't get it. Why did you give Quidditch up? How could you, Harry? I thought it was your goal to become a world class seeker or something." Ron looked devasted. "Why don't you start for becoming pro right now?"

Harry had a faint smile on his face, he shook his head and said, "I quit Quidditch, Ron."

"But why?"

"I married your sister, life is so much better now."

Ron got an uncomfortable look on his face, and went back to staring at the minute crack on the vase. Luckily for him, Harry didn't notice. "So want to go now?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not?" He looked at the big grandfather clock in the corner and said, "But I gotta be back home before Ginny comes in, okay?"

Ron nodded happily. "Let's get going."

-----

The Weasley Burrow was the house where the Weasleys lived. It was refurnished numerous times, mainly Harry's gifts to say thanks for letting him marry Ginny. While they minded and were a bit uncomfortable at first, they gradually got used to it, and now it looked pristine and posh, much better than his own mansion but not by much. It was in a huge courtyard, ten stories high, and filled with the illegimate children of Ron Weasley, who was really just a layabout practicing his flying skills all day while going out with muggle models at night.

The courtyard had a tennis field, a swimming pool, a Quidditch Pitch, and two huge sheds filled to the brim with muggle objects which were Arthur Weasley's favorite obsession.

Harry got in to the burrow from the fireplace, a direct connection to his mansion, and in to the living room. The Weasleys liked their living room simple: Bright red carpentry and bright blue carpets, which created a nice contrast that Harry liked. Sometimes he went over here for dinners and Arthur who was fifty years old now, and him shared a nice cigar and a cool drink in their hands while they talked about life. They were usually seated in two comfortable armchairs over a roaring fire, or in the case of summer like it was today on this bright June morning, over a roaring fan or air conditioner.

Harry loved it. He had a lot of money, and loved to share. The two twins themselves were not doing that well in their business, despite having practically unlimited funds a la Harry Potter and free endorsment. Pranking just wasn't popular these days, but they had fun inventing new items so Harry had fun helping them out as well.

"Come on, Harry!" Ron called out as he broke into a run down the stairs and out the door toward the Quidditch pitch. Harry grinned, and ran after him, his legs pumping hard. He ran a few miles every day and so he easily caught up to Ron.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked as they wondered over to the Quidditch Pitch. "I don't see anyone."

Ron huffed and said, "Hurry up, to the new Quidditch Pitch we just installed."

"Oh." Harry said, his reasoning still muddled. Why would they need a new Quidditch pitch? A voice in his head said, As long as it makes them happy, it doesn't matter.

Harry smiled faintly, even though he was a bit confused, and followed run. His left hand strayed to the small string that hung about his neck. On the string was a single yellow pearl, that sometimes glowed in the dark. Ginny had given it to him as a gift right after he had defeated Voldemort, and ever since then his life had taken a turn for the better with him marrying Ginny a week later and then accumulating a fortune thanks to donations from the various wizards and witches in Britain. It was Ginny's idea to put up an add in the newspaper for donations, and he had gladly gone with it. Anything to appease his new wife after all.

But as he fingered the necklace that hung about his neck, he couldn't dispel away the wrongness he had been feeling lately. The nightmares he had been having when he woke up soaked in sweat, with Ginny towering over him, looking concerned. He couldn't even remember the nightmares when Ginny had asked, but he could remember the feeling.

Betrayal. 


End file.
